Paraíso
by Catnip SD
Summary: - ¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunto. -En el paraíso -me responde.Ella tab linda y joven como siempre- Te he estado esperando. One-shot


**Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

***PARAÍSO***

50 o quizá 60 años. ¿Y que fue eso? Una nada, una eternidad. Nacer, vivir y morir. Es de lo que todos estamos acostumbrados, es lo que sabemos.

¿Qué piensas cuando llega tu hora? ¿Si fuiste feliz? ¿Si hiciste todo lo que te propusiste? ¿Hay algún estereotipo que se supone que deba seguir?

No siento lastima de mí, en este momento. No es como si quisiera sanarme, no es como si no quisiera morir. Tampoco quiero morir rápido para no sentir más ese punzante dolor en mis pulmones. Simplemente tengo la cabeza en blanco.

No quiero nada, no pienso nada, no soy nada.

Sé que voy a morir. Agradezco a Christina por ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírmelo cuando nadie se animaba, a veces me pregunto si en verdad soy un ogro.

Y en estos últimos días me pregunto si viví correctamente, si hice lo correcto para honrar su vida. Si todos hicimos lo correcto por darle a su vida un valor, para que no parezca que fue en vano.

Para que no sea una víctima más, por qué ella era valiente. Porque ella se merecía todo y más.

No se sí es por el suero en mi cuerpo, por los años o por auto-conservación. Pero mi cuerpo por más que me esfuerce no la conmemora, no me acuerdo de a que sabían sus labios, no recuerdo el sonido de su voz. Tengo una leve memoria de su rostro que no logro saber si me lo invente o es real.

Lo que sé con certeza es que existió, que aunque no la recuerde físicamente mi corazón si lo hace, sé que ella influyo en cada decisión de mi vida. Y sé que gracias a ella sigo siendo yo, y que ella fue un todo.

_Gracias Dios por haberla conocido. _

—Su corazón ha dejado de latir… —Llantos, gemidos…

_Tobías_

_Cuatro_

_Con un vestido color marfil que llegaba a las rodillas ella estaba preciosa, pequeña, pálida, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándome como si fuera un suave bálsamo a su piel. _

_Los recuerdos afloran, ahora ella está ahí, homogénea, real. Como si no hubiesen pasado todos estos años. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo correr a abrazarla, pero no lo hago. Me mantengo inmóvil, con miedo. _

_Ella está tan joven, tan guapa. _

_Y yo que soy, un trapo viejo y descolorido que ha dejado de existir. ¡Qué injusto! _

_Al fin y al cabo mis pies se mueven sin que les haya dado permiso, me miro las manos. Entrecierro los ojos, las arrugas ya no están, las rayas verdes se han ido. Mi piel luce sana, morena, llena de vida. _

_¿La droga me está volviendo loco? _

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, tantas cosas por qué reclamarle y sobre todo preguntarle por qué me abandonó._

_Ella corre a hacía a mí, la recibo en mis brazos. Sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, su cabeza en mi pecho. Aspiro de su aroma con mi nariz en su cabello, y todos mis sentidos se embriagan de ella. _

—_Tris —susurro, ella me oye porque alza la vista. Sus ojos con los míos. _

—_Tobías —¡Qué bien suena mi nombre es sus labios! _

_Friego mis labios contra los de ellas, todo se detiene, todo es tan real. No quiero despertar. Se siente más viejo que la vida misma, se siente tan normal. _

—_He esperado por ti todos estos años. —me dice cuando al fin nos separamos. _

_Entrecierro los ojos, me alejo de ella solo para pasar mis brazos por sus hombros. _

_El verde de la vida, el amarillo de la luz. Todo es hermoso, vivo, natural. _

—_¿Dónde estoy? _

—_En el paraíso. _

_Doy un respingo, y luego me echo a reír sinceramente como no lo he hecho en años. _

_Ya no hay nada que quiera reclamarle, tuvimos un pasado. Y ahora hay una nueva oportunidad para tener un futuro. Ya no estoy vivo, ya no estoy en la tierra, y sin embargo siento paz. _

—_¿Qué es tan gracioso? _

—…—_me quedo en silencio, niego con la cabeza— Nada… Te amo. _

_Ella parece sorprendida al principio, luego sonríe opacando el sol. _

—_Y yo a ti. Ne veía la hora para pasar una eternidad a tu lado. _

—_¿Una eternidad?_

_Me besa con anhelo, con frenesí. Yo sonrió sobre sus labios y la atraigo hacía mi hasta que nos fundimos en un solo ser. _

—_Es el paraíso Tobías Eaton, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(¿?) Hola! Hace un par de días que leí Leal y no podía quedarme con eso, para no cambiar nada escogí quedarme con esta opción. Ojala les haya gustadoeste mini one-shot. No he leído ningún fic hasta ahora ya que necesitaba de alguna forma mi propio final feliz. Si alguien sabe de algún Fic lindo y romántico de Tris y Cuatro díganme. Besotes **

**Nai**


End file.
